1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover positioning structure and, more particularly, to a cover positioning structure of a dual-usage portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a dual-usage portable computer has a base member, and a display. The base member has a keyboard and the display pivoted to and rotated relative to the base member. When the screen of the display rotated and faced to the base member, the dual-usage portable computer functions as a notebook. When the screen of the display rotated and backs to and laid over the base member, the dual-usage portable computer functions as a tablet PC.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a dual-usage portable computer 9 with a base member 91, and a display 92, and the display 92 is pivoted to the base member 91 to form a notebook or a tablet PC.
After the display 92 is rotated relative to the base member 91, the display 92 must be positioned to the base member 91 to prevent the movement of the display 92. According to the traditional way, the base member 91 comprises two protruding portions 93 respectively at two opposed ends of the base member 91, and the two protruding portions 93 can be pushed toward or from the base member 91. Each of the two protruding portions 93 has a raised portion 931, and the display 92 comprises two holes 921 corresponding to the two raised portions 931 of the two protruding portions 93. Therefore, when the display 92 is rotated relative to the base member 91, the two protruding portions 93 are pushed out to let the two raised portions 931 engage with the two holes 921 respectively to limit the movement of the display 92.
However, the aforesaid traditional way requires the design of the two protruding portions 93, such that the cost of the positioning structure is increased. Further, the two protruding portions 93 must match the appearance of the base member 91, whereby the two protruding portions 93 must undergo extra manufacture processes, for example, spray painting. Further, the two protruding portions 93 will be damaged unless the user very carefully and directly rotates the display 92 when the two protruding portions 93 are engaged with the two holes 921 respectively.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved cover positioning structure of a dual-usage portable computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.